1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to surgical instruments. More particularly, the invention relates to a tool kit for use in minimally invasive surgical procedures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current laparoscopic surgical tools are limited in accessibility of certain regions of the human body. Existing tools can perform invasive surgery without making a substantial incision, but these tools are incapable of bending within the body to reach, for example, the backside of the human heart.
Additionally, existing tools rely on use of cables to manipulate the surgical tip of the tool. These tools have the disadvantage of requiring extensive sterilization of the internal components. The cleaning of internal metal cables can be a lengthy and expensive process. This process must be repeated prior to each procedure. Alternatively, disposable components may be used with a substantial increase in recurring costs.
Furthermore, current laparoscopic surgical systems are limited because the tools used to perform various functions within the body have to be changed outside the body. The entire system must be removed from the body, the tool changed outside of the body, and then the system be reinserted into the body. Alternatively, additional incisions are made in the patient's body through which additional surgical tools are inserted. This makes the surgical procedure more complex, and patient recovery time is increased.
Accordingly, there is a need for a laparoscopic surgical system that permits a surgical tool to be changed within the body.
There is also a need for a tool kit that permits a tool to be changed within a closed area.